The protection of riddles
by Starlight999
Summary: Storm is a teenager who was driven crazy by the death of her parent. Trusting people in Arkham was hard even the doctors until she met The Riddler. Will he be Storm's protector in Arkham City?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Storm was a fifteen year old teenager who had everything she wanted parents who loved her, a roof over her head and a friend that stayed by her side, her dog.

One morning Storm woke up in a cell, she instantly panicked. A female doctor came running down the corridor, the doctor stopped in front of Storm's cell.

"Calm down Storm panicking won't help." The doctor exclaimed.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Arkham…"

"The madhouse! What the hell am I doing in Arkham?"

The doctor looked at Storm with disbelief, her eyes were full of confusion.

"Storm, don't you remember why you are here?"

Storm shook her head. The doctor took a ring of keys from her pocket then unlocked the cell door with the smallest key on the ring. The doctor entered the cell locking the door behind her then crossed the small gap between the door and the bed perching on the end of the bed the doctor spoke to Storm with a soft voice that had an element of sadness to it.

"Storm, your mother and farther were murdered two months ago, correct." Storm nodded "Last night you were brought into Arkham Asylum after have two breakdowns within two hours of each other one was at school and the other was at Gotham General you were screaming out it was all your fault causing your classmates to become extremely freaked out. Only Kat understood what you were on about she got the teacher to call the paramedics then the hospital referred you here."

Tears welled up in Storm's eyes as she recalled the tragic event.

"It was all my fault I shouldn't have gone to the cinema" Storm murmured.

"Storm it wasn't your fault nothing would have stopped that man from killing somebody. Don't blame yourself"

This remark angered Storm everybody said it wasn't her fault but she knew it was her damn fault. If she had not gone out to meet Kat Storm's parents would have not needed to pick her up.

"IT WAS MY FAULT AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE THAT!" Storm yelled with tears running down her face, "Where is crystal?"

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"My dog the only thing I have left from my parents"

"Oh she is staying with Kat and her family."

Storm sighed, at least crystal was safe. When storm turned around the doctor had left the cell and was nowhere to be seen. Sitting herself down on the bed Storm looked around the cell she was in; the only other things in the cell was a table and a chair. Storm then looked though the bars of the cell seeing that she was the only person in that cell block. The doctor returned holding an orange bundle in her arms when the doctor reached the cell Storm was in sheshe slid the bundle though the bars of the cell.

"Storm, you need to change out of your school uniform and put this on it isn't the most flattering attire but its warden Strange's orders. Then we are moving you to the intensive treatment holding cells because budget cuts have caused us to close this ward."

Storm gracefully took the prison uniform and changed into it. She folded her school uniform up and placed it on to the bed. Storm tapped the Doctor on the shoulder who then turned around and placed handcuffs around Storm's wrists as the doctor did it she looked at Storm and mouthed "sorry."

Storm followed the doctor thought the corridors staying silent whilst listening to the doctor waffle on about rules. After a long walk the pair arrived outside the intensive treatment centre.

"Now Storm you are going to be on the same ward as class 9 villains and psychopaths, whatever they say to you ignore them. My name is Rebecca I will be your doctor while you are here.

Storm nodded then followed Rebecca into the ward. Storm did not look up but she could hear the inmates whispering to each other or in the case of Jervis Tetch (AKA The Mad Hatter) talking to themselves.

Rebecca stopped in front of an empty cell between Harley Quinn and Edward Nigma.

"Ooooh, a new inmate" Harley squealed "what did she do to get put with us?"

Rebecca glared at Harley.

"The ward she was on got decommissioned that should he enough for you Quinn"

Rebecca locked Storm in the cell the left as quickly as she could.

"The name's Harley, I'll watch over you I know what it's like…"

Harley Quinn was cut off by Edward Nigma.

"Shut it Quinn she doesn't want to be another joker goon or another jester."

Storm looked to Edward who had not even looked up from his riddle book to insult Harley Quinn. Out of the corner of his eye Edward saw Storm watching him. Sitting up Edward put down his book and walked over to the bars that separated their cells. He extended arm though the bars offering a hand shake. Storm hesitated before accepting the hand shake.

"My name is Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler and you are?"

" My name is Storm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum Storm nobody will harm you whilst you are under my protection."

Storm smiled. When Edward released Storm's hands she noticed her hands were shaking from the adrenalin rush from meeting a super criminal. Storm felt safer now that she had a protector in Arkham.

"Before we go any further in this conversation may I ask you a riddle?" Edward asked

"Sure," Storm did not know what to expect sure she like puzzles, riddles and brain teasers but The Riddler's riddles where on another level.

"Riddle me this, when you throw it out the window you get a grieving wife, but bring it back thought the door you have a new life. What am I?"

Storm sat for a few minutes thinking. She knew this she heard it before.

"Is it the letter n?"

"Well done Storm even Harley couldn't get that besides she can't get the simplest riddle"

Storm giggled maybe life in Arkham won't be so bad after all.

As the day lingered on Storm became increasingly board she had nothing to do unlike the other inmates, they had books to read or they could talk to the other inmates. Storm only had The Riddler to talk to but he was reading another book of riddles. Storm sat on the bed and looked over at Harley who was playing with what looked like a handmade Joker doll.

"Sad isn't it?"

Storm jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. She turned to see Edward looking at her.

"Yeah" Storm sighed "I hate being here, I'm just so board I have nothing to do"

Edward was no longer looking at her, he had turned his back on her and was rummaging around under his bed. Storm was confused until he walked back over to the bars carrying a very dusty book. He held the book out to her.

"Here take this."

Storm took it with no hesitation finally something to do in this place. She used her hand to brush off the dust to read the title: Beginners guide to riddles.

"Seriously." Storm exclaimed. Edward just laughed.

"It's all I've got if you want to be board for the next week give it back."

This confused Storm what did he mean "for the next week."

"No, the books fine. But what did you mean for the next week."

"Of cause you don't know every prisoner from Arkham and Black Gate are being released into Arkham City."

Storm was shocked. Why her doctor, Rebecca, did not tell her this was a mystery.

"Edward, how do you know that?"

"It's my job to know"

This was not a good. Storm in Arkham city she would not last five seconds.

"When will we be put in there?"

"In six days on Monday."

This reassured Storm a little bit, she had six days to get a reputation so that nobody would hurt her. That's the hard bit that may not work.

As the evening rolled in the guards brought round dinner. Edward gave a sarcastic "yay" as the tray was slid under the bars. Cold chicken, lumpy gravy, soggy carrots and rock hard potatoes. Storm was hungry and ate her food the taste was worse than its appearance but it was food none the less. Her tray was the first to be slid back under the bars. The food was heavy in Storm's stomach she should have eaten slower. The only sound was the clatter of trays and the clinking of cutlery, Storm laid down on the bed and started reading. The book was more interesting than she thought it would be so the saying "never judge a book by its cover was true." Edward had left notes written in pencil next to riddles stating how he would use that particular riddle and who he would tell it to. At nine the lights went out Storm had not realised that she had been reading for three hours straight and she was only a quarter of the way though the book. Storm folded the corner of the page and then put the book under her pillow. Rolling over Storm fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 days to go.

The morning came too fast. Storm was enjoying the dream. She was with her parents, they were alive. Two guards walked down the corridor one each side dragging their batons against the bars as they walked. Storm sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"For god's sake" Storm yell lunging at the bars, "will you cut that out we're all up"

The guard ignored her and carried on walking. Storm's arm shot through the bars and grabbed the collar of the guard's uniform. In one swift movement Storm smashed the guard's head against the bar of her cell. The guard fell to the floor unconscious. Commotion stirred throughout the cell block. How could a fifteen year old girl be able to take out a guard just like that? Storm stepped back devastated at what she had just done.

"We have a fighter. We have a fighter" Harley yelled.

The other guard bounded across the corridor to move his co-worker away from the bars. Blood ran down the unconscious guard's face starting at his forehead.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward wondered

"I thought you had all the answers." Storm said cheekily, "and I leant that from my friend's brother. I grew up a rough part of Gotham"

"I can tell." Edward laughed

Storm started giggling, this was wrong why was she laughing at the misfortune of the guard. Perhaps the death of her parents changed more in her mind than just give her a break down.

"Storm stop reading you have an interview in five minutes."

Storm was almost finished the book Edward had given her.

"Storm stop now!" The guard yelled

Storm slammed the book shut then slammed it down on the bed.

"Okay! I guess it's time to face the music, right Nigma."

Edward nodded as Storm left the cell. The guard handcuffed her hands together then virtually dragged Storm down to the interview rooms. Storm was sat on the chair in the centre of the room her feet on the table. A buzz came from the door and Rebecca entered. Rebecca's heels echoed throughout the room. Rebecca sat down on the other chair opposite Storm then lent forward pressing the record button on the recorder.

"Guard remove the cuffs" Rebecca said

The guard glared at the doctor but obliged. After the guard removed the handcuffs Storm rubbed her wrist.

"Storm, what you did to that guard was appalling. One thing I want to know is why you did it."

"I don't know why I did it, I just did"

Rebecca sighed.

"The doctors are here to help, if you need to talk about anything…"

Storm looked up for a moment before standing thumping the table with her fists. The guard grabbed her arms. Storm took this as an act of aggression. She kicked the guard in the knee then slammed the guard's head into the wall. Rebecca sat still in fear. Storm clambered over the table and grabbed the doctor by the scruff of her shirt pinning her against the wall.

"Then let's talk. What's the deal with Arkham City?"

"How the hell do you know…? Oh wait you're in a cell next to The Riddler."

"TELL ME!"

"All inmates from Arkham Asylum and Black Gate are being put in there by order of Mayor Sharp and Warden Strange. That's all I know honest."

"Thanks."

Storm smiled before knocking her doctor out with one swift punch.

"What did I just do?" Storm muttered. But that didn't matter all she needed to do was to release The Riddler and get off of Arkham island. Storm took the keys from the guard and ran through the corridors back to the intensive treatment ward. Half way back to the ward the escape alarm went off with Rebecca calling out over the intercom:

"Class one patient called Storm has escaped. Don't shoot her."

Perfect just perfect Storm thought but she still pressed on. Her feet pounded the cold hard tiled floor as she kept running. The corridors were extremely quiet, too quiet to for the normal Arkham Asylum. Storm darted through the door that separated her from the Intensive treatment ward to be greeted by ten prison guards. She dropped the keys then raised her hands to her head as two guards came over Storm lashed out tripping the guards up. The guards knew she would not come quietly each of them pulled out their batons. Storm smiled punching the nearest cop in the stomach. She summersaulted though the air knocking another guard off his feet as she landed. It only took one of them to catch Storm off guard for them to knock her out.

Storm awoke with a splitting headache and blood dried in her hair. She as sat up she put her head in her hands.

"I am not doing that again. Why on earth did I even do that?"

"Well miss surprise is awake." Edward exclaimed. "You just keep getting more interesting every second Storm. So your skills are: intelligence, fairly strong and can fight like a cat. Now all you need is a name any ideas."

Edward paused.

"We'll decide that in Arkham city" Edward whispered though the bars with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 days to go.

Security in the intensive treatment ward had increased in response to Storm's escape two days ago. Today was Friday and the thought of living in Arkham city gave Storm butterflies in her stomach. By now Storm had memorised every riddle in Edward's book and every note he had written in the book. The riddles flashed through her mind as clear as day, every time she thought of a riddle the answer popped in immediately afterwards.

"Edward ask me a riddle any riddle."

"Okay, you'll never get this. Riddle me this, I see without seeing, to me darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

"You're as blind as a bat"

Edward was shocked, how did she get that she cannot have heard that before he had never used it before.

"How?"

"The book you left notes in it like 'the answer is always in the riddle.'"

The intercom buzzed as Warden Strange started an announcement.

"Inmates you are having your clothing returned to you on Sunday, don't even try and escape in the next three days. As of Monday Arkham Asylum will no longer be your home. Don't think you are going free you all will be freed into a walled off area of Gotham called Arkham City this will be your home from now on, you are to take your clothes with you and change in Arkham City. Don't approach the wall this will be taken as an escape attempt and you will be killed. Have a nice day."

The intercom buzzed off. Storm's fears were confirmed she was going to Arkham City. Storm turned around thumping the wall with her fist causing the plaster to crumble.

"Ouch, what the hell did I do that for?" Storm yelled rubbing her knuckle.

"Told you so. Well at least we won't be behind bars any more. Right Storm?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't even want to go there."

"Well Storm tough. We all have to go. But you and I could cause a lot of problems in there."

Storm grinned with delight. What was she doing? She was conspiring with Edward Nigma. The Riddles of all the people in Arkham, the one person who would kill her if she got a riddle wrong. Storm's knuckle has gone bright red and became increasingly painful but she could move her finger so she had not broken anything. She shrugged it off it was her fault after all. She would not go to Arkham City with a bandage on her hand.

2 days to go.

Storm had one final interview before going into Arkham city. This time the guard didn't remove the handcuffs and he wasn't alone. Storm had four guards escorting her to the interview room each armed with tranquilisers and hand guns. Was she really that violent when she got angry? Storm sat in the chair with her feet on the table. Five minutes passed then ten. What was keeping the doctor? Rebecca finally walked in fear flooded through her. The only thing on her mind was how she will not let a girl half her age get the upper hand again. She sat down quietly opposite Storm and hit record on the recorder.

Storm rolled her eyes as Rebecca jotted down some notes.

"Feet off the table please." Rebecca asked not looking up from her notes. Storm complied huffing as she stomped her feet on the floor.

"What has happened to you Storm? When you first came here five days ago you were a sweet innocent teenager who wanted to get out of here. Now you seem to have developed a split personality one half of you is violent the other half is the same girl I first met."

Storm ignored her.

"Answer me Storm this is your last interview all I want is to make progress and not repeat Wednesday's incident."

"I WANT REVENGE ON THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY PARENTS! HAPPY NOW! Storm yelled at the doctor. The guards stepped forwards tranquilisers aimed at her but the doctor put her hand up to them.

"Calm down. Now let's talk about what you will wear in Arkham City because you can't exactly wear your uniform in there or the prison uniform."

"I don't care I'll take my uniform back also back at my house there is some green leggings in the top draw that's all I want to take with me cause they won't let me have Crystal back."

"Sorry Storm, they won't let you take Crystal in with you but Kat is looking after her very well from what I hear. I will get you the leggings personally."

Storm walked back to her cell not making any move to escape. Storm was shoved back in to her cell just as Edward was taken off to interview. The guard called her to the bars after he had locked the cell door, her cuffs were remove roughly causing the metal to cut into her wrist.

"Call that pay back." The guard sneered as he walked away. Storm gripped her hands tightly around the bard determined to say in control. This caused more blood to gush out of the wound, three drops of blood fell to the floor before Storm did anything about it. The cut scabbed over after ten minutes of ignoring it.

Edward came back to his cell an hour later a grin over his face. When he got into the cell he dragged another book out from his bed then slid it though the bars.

"Hide it in the clothing they give you tomorrow you'll need it in there."

Storm slipped it under her pillow just as the lights went out.

"Night Nigma." Storm whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear. Her sleep was uneasy all she could think about was what would be waiting for her in Arkham City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 day to go

Storm awoke early, living in Arkham City gave her a sleepless night. She pulled the book back out from under the pillow.

"Another riddle book seriously." Storm muttered sliding it back under the pillow. The door opened and two guards entered each pushing a property trolley. As they walked down the corridor they shoved clothing, hats and shoes though the bars. The intercom burst into life.

"Any canes, baseball bats, hammers or any items that are considered weapons will be given to you in Arkham City. Have a nice day"

Storm picked up her school uniform from the floor noticing her school badge was missing off her navy blue blazer and the green leggings had been shoved hastily in the bundle of school uniform. Storm looked over to Edward who was picking up his bundle of clothes. Edward had a green jacket covered in small yellow question marks lined with purple that had a yellow question mark on the back, green trousers, a white shirt, black lace up boots, purple fingerless gloves, a green bowler hat with a purple band around it and a purple tie also embroidered with a yellow question mark.

Storm's clothing was basic compared to what the other prisoners had, it was her uniform for Gotham Academy. That was when she went there. Storm remembered what Edward told her about hiding the book with her clothing. She grabbed the book and wrapped her clothes around it before putting the bundle on the end of her bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Storm sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Riddle me this, what is tall when it's young and short when it's old?"

"Not now Edward and it's a candle."

"Just trying to cheer you up that's all. When we get in to Arkham City I will need help with some stuff I have asked for two items of mine to be taken in with me and I will need help carrying them."

"Okay, whatever." Storm said collapsing on the bed. Her life was never going to be the same but her life had changed the moment that man killed her parents.

"Oh Storm, Harley Quinn wants to talk"

"What Harley?!" Storm yelled. Harley wasn't expecting her to snap back. Harley beckoned Storm over. Storm looked over to Edward who had become engrossed in a book then crept over to the bars between her cell and Harley's cell.

"In Arkham City follow me I'll watch over you." Harley whispered, "Mister J and I are heading to the steel mill."

"Can't sorry Quinn, I'm stay with The Riddler. Joker's more likely to kill me than Nigma is." Storm said smiling at her horror in Harley's face. Storm sat on her bed for a moment before getting up and standing with her arms through the bars in the cell door.

"Storm"

"What?" Storm growled before realising it was Edward who had called her name, "sorry I thought you were Harley. What did you want?"

"I just wanted know. Why are you in Arkham?"

"Two months ago my parents were murdered as they waited to pick me up from the cinema this caused me to have a break down and develop a split personality. Why did you become obsessed with riddles?"

Storm sat down with her legs crossed facing the bars between their cells, Edward copied her.

"Well…."

When Edward was a child he always asked questions to the annoyance of adults. During school his class were given a test and whoever did the puzzle the fastest would get a prize. That night Edward broke into the school in order to practice until he could do the puzzle in under a minute. The prize turned out to be a book of riddles. Rewarded for his cheating he did not take a normal job and turned to a life of crime. Edward became The Riddler and wanted to prove his superiority over everybody and prove his intellect was better than Batman.

"Wow. That is really cleaver." Storm exclaimed.

"What was really cleaver?" Nigma asked.

"Breaking into school to do the puzzle the fastest."

Edward smiled.

"Nobody said that before, they all said I cheated." Edward explained.

"Oh, by the way Quinn and the Joker will be holding up in the steel mill when we're all in Arkham city."

"I know but thanks." Edward said picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. Storm sighed looking at the floor.

"Okay."

In twelve hours Storm would be in Arkham City.


	6. Chapter 6

In to Arkham City.

Storm was shoved in to the back of a prisoner transport van, her hands were cuffed together then chained to her ankles. The guards laughed as she tripped getting in to the van throwing her clothing wrapped around Riddler's book in after her. Storm wished her hands were free so she could shut the idiots for guards up. Sitting down she noticed she would not be traveling to Arkham City alone. Harley Quinn, Jervis Tetch (Mad hatter) and Edward Nigma (The Riddler) got in the van each carrying their clothes, Harley sat between Storm and Selina with Edward and Jervis opposite them.

"Are you Alice?" Jervis repeated over and over again slowly getting on Storm's nerves. The second the doors closed Storm snapped at Jervis.

"Shut up Hatter or you'll eat that hat!" Storm yelled glaring at him. Jervis recoiled hugging his top hat. The van moved with a jolt causing Storm to hit her head on the wall. Karma. Storm huffed brushing the dirt off her knee from when she tripped. Storm couldn't wait to be in Arkham City and away from Jervis Tetch who was driving her crazy. Literally. The journey long and rough as though the driver purposely drove in to every pothole there was.

When the van arrived outside Arkham City storm could hear the chatter if the media as they tried to catch even the slightest glimpse of the super villains. The cameras started flashing the moment the doors opened. Vicki Vale and other news reporters gave the roll call.

"… And now the second van has just arrived from Arkham Asylum. We have Harley Quinn, The Mad Hatter, The Riddler and who is that?"

Everybody turned to look at Storm who had never been in the public eye before. Storm bent her head forward so her long brown hair that was held back in a high ponytail and a wide green headband would fall over her face. The Riddler stopped in his tracks allowing Storm to catch up, he put his arm around her shoulder hurrying her along. The moment they entered the processing centre The Riddler dropped his arm. Storm whimpered in fear.

"How do you stand the public eye?"

"I don't they're inferior the lot of them." This wasn't Edward talking this was The Riddler. Storm looked into his blue eyes that were hidden behind his glasses trying to see the man who she met in Arkham Asylum. Their gaze was broken by a guard dragging Storm into line A.

"Get off me!" Storm yelled struggling against the Tiger guard's grip.

"Get in line kid!" The Tiger guard growled throwing Storm into line A. Anger flared up inside her but she suppressed it but The Riddler didn't. He dropped his clothes and put the chain of the handcuffs around the guard's neck.

"Don't touch her." He whispered into the guard's ear.

"Edward STOP!" Storm screamed picking herself off the floor. The Riddler released the guard. After picking up his clothes he followed Storm into line A.

* * *

><p>The gates opened to reveal Arkham City. The buildings towered over the courtyard. It was virtually deserted except for a handful of thugs that didn't belong to any gang. Storm hurried up so she was walking next to The Riddler. Storm's arms ached from carrying the trunks and bags that Riddler had forced her to carry. The Riddler was also carrying several trunks and two very long crates.<p>

"Edward, how far do we have to go?" Storm whined

"Not far." He hissed in reply.

Storm and The Riddler approached The Iceberg lounge. For a moment she thought that was where they were going until The Riddler darted down an ally way then down some stairs. A live electric fence greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"What now? Nigma."

The Riddler put down what he was carrying then beckoned Storm to watch what he was doing. Storm stepped forward just able to see what he was doing in the fading light. The Riddler turned off the fence then opened the gate picking up his trunks and crates. After they walked through the gate it buzzed with electricity once again.

"Is that to keep the thugs out or the Batman? Or both?"

The Riddler smiled at Storm as he opened a heavy wooden door. The room smelt of damp and rot but if this is where The Riddler wanted his hideout then so be it. There was a second door across the room Riddler had already made a beeline for it.

They entered what looked like a rundown mine but it was too clean for a mine. Riddler went up the stairs to a small room. He put down the trunks and leant the crates against the wall. Storm followed him up the stairs and dropped the bags she was carrying down next to the ones The Riddler had been carrying.

"Careful they're fragile" Riddler growled turning around with a start. "Sorry Storm they are for the bat to find. I shouldn't have snapped. His inferior brain humiliated me in Arkham and I am determined to get my revenge on the bat." The Riddler put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm going to get out this stupid prison uniform" Storm said gasping for air. Riddler pointed up the stairs, Storm wandered up the woodworm ridden steps to see several doors. The first was a grimy bathroom with a smashed mirror hanging on the wall.

Storm removed her Asylum prison uniform and threw it into the bath. Her shirt had been washed and ironed. Her leggings were tighter than she remembered but she didn't care. Storm thought about leaving her skirt with the Asylum uniform but automatically pulled it on over her leggings. The book fell to the floor with a bang as she picked up her blazer, Storm ignored it leaving the book in the dust. She put her hand in her blazer pocket catching her finger in the blade of the flip knife she had carried around since her parent's death. Pulling out the knife Storm sliced through the hair bobble letting her hair fall down past her waist. Storm kept the hairband because it was the only thing that matched her leggings. She walked down stairs with her black heeled shoes slung over her shoulder not trusting the floor boards not to split whenever the heel was on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>please review and thank you for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Storm sat on the final step pulling on her shoes, looking up she wondered where Riddler had disappeared to. She got up then strolled through the hideout. The door they came in was the only way in or out, tracks were laid on the floor throughout the building but they lead to nowhere and just went around in a circle. A bang of metal onto metal made Storm turn around with in fear. It was The Riddler.

He had changed out of the ghastly orange asylum uniform in to his green suit, white shirt and tie. In his hand he carried his trademark staff. This wasn't the usual elegant rounded Question mark cane but a ridged square question mark. He spun it around like a baton before tucking it under his arm. Storm smiled she was watching a genius in his element. The Riddler was the same person she had met in the Asylum but was somebody how was not afraid of hiding his true self.

"I need you to do me a favour. Take the bag of red trophies and hide them around Arkham City" The Riddler said pointing to one of the rucksacks Storm carried to the hideout. She nodded almost letting out an objection.

Storm was about to leave the hide out when Riddler called her back.

"What now?" Storm moaned slamming the door shut causing dust to fall from the ceiling. She stomped her way up the steps to him.

"What Edward? I don't want to be out too long those thugs give me the creeps."

"What do you have to defend yourself? Because those thugs will eat you for a snack." He asked not looking away from the computer her was setting up. Storm pulled the flip knife from her pocket and stabbed it into the wooden table he was working on. The Riddler looked at the blade then to Storm.

"That won't do, that won't do at all." He muttered putting the computer down and walking over to the other crate.

"What won't do?" Storm asked pulling the knife out the table.

"That knife won't be enough most of those henchmen carry weapons like metal poles, knives and baseball bats one little knife may get people away from you on the streets of Gotham but not here." The Riddler replied using the crowbar to open the crate. The sound of wood splitting made Storm cringe.

Polystyrene cascaded on to the floor as The Riddler removed the crate's lid. He pulled out a gold staff with a question mark at the top. Riddler turned around to Storm and handed her the staff.

"Take it, it was an old one I had no need for it." Riddler smiled. Storm accepted the staff taking it in her right hand. It was heavier than she thought. On the news The Riddler would throw his staff around like it was as light as a feather.

"Now hurry up we don't have all day." Riddler said going back to setting up the computer. Storm walked out the rucksack over her shoulder, the staff in her hand and a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Storm had finished putting out the Riddler trophies and was on her way back to the hideout when she ran in to a snag. In the alleyway leading to the Riddler hideout was a gang of Two-Face's thugs. Storm could not get to the stairs without them seeing her. She looked around noticing a ladder leading to the roof top.<p>

"This will have to do." Storm whispered to herself climbing the ladder gripping the ladder with her free hand. Each step took her higher over the street of Arkham city. Storm perched herself on the ledge that hung over the alley way. The thugs were trying to force their way into the Iceberg lounge. A turf war that's the last thing The Riddler needs.

Half an hour of waiting for them to leave Storm became impatient. Still she waited. She had been waiting for an hour now and was picking at the stone with her knife then it slipped out her hand clattering as it hit the floor. The thugs looked up spotting her on the roof top her face concealed by shadows.

"GET HER!" One of the thugs yelled pointing at Storm.

Storm disappeared from their view. She needed her knife it was her main weapon besides the staff.

The thugs converged on Storm's position. She had fought thugs before but not hardened gang members. Storm gripped the staff tightly as she swung at the nearest thug who got hit around the head he fell to the floor immediately. Somebody grabbed her from behind it was a Two-Face thug. Fearing for her life Storm bashed the butt of the staff in to his stomach. He gasped for breath and lay panting on the floor. The third pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't move kid or I'll shoot." He said with a grin on this face.

"You wouldn't dare I'm under the protection of The Riddler." Storm taunted, "Did you hear what he nearly killed a Tiger guard just for shoving me into a fence. What do you think he'll do to a thug that killed me?"

He looked at her with confusion.

"You aren't under Nigma's protection you're just a kid." The thug laughed.

"Then…Where did I get this?" Storm asked brandishing the Staff. The thug did not know what to do but it was too late. Before he knew it Storm had picked up the unconscious thug's gun and shot the remaining thug in the shoulder and throwing away the gun. He fell to the floor not before pulling the trigger.

Storm slid down the drainpipe then picks up her knife before running down the steps. Quickly deactivating the fence she looks behind her before activating it again. She was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

The door slammed shut. Storm leant against it dropping her staff before crouching down with her back against the door and her head on her hands. She was shaking in fear.

"That was so scary" Storm muttered gathering herself together and picking the staff up. Still shaking Storm walked over to where The Riddler was working on the computer. Several screens were hung on the walls and The Riddler was hunched over the computer.

"Done." Storm said dumping the bag on the floor. The Riddler turned around at first looking glade but that faded into worry his eyes focusing on her right arm. Storm followed his gaze to her arm seeing blood flowing out a wound. A bullet wound. Storm had not noticed she was injured until that moment, adrenalin had been pulsing through her during the fight so much so that she had lost all feeling of pain. After becoming aware of her injury Storm's arm began to throb with pain.

Storm dropped the staff and it clattered to the floor. She could not believe it her first evening in Arkham City and her first injury. It was too dangerous to go to the church to get medical assistance because they would have to go through Penguin's territory and Two-face's territory just to get to the church. The Riddler stepped closer to Storm and lifted up her arm looking over his glasses.

"You're lucky it just grazed your arm but it will still need stitches" He said with a sigh. Storm's heart plummeted, she hates needles.

Each stitch hurt more than the cut. When Riddler had done Storm had three stitches holding the wound together covered by a bandage to keep out infection.

"Careful, that's the only bandage you will get and take it easy." He lectured as he rolled her sleeve back down. Storm as her shirt went over the bandage and as she pushed herself off the table. Storm pulled on her Blazer which now had a hole in the sleeve's fabric.

The night had just rolled in when an announcement bleared from the speakers. It was Strange.

"I have a surprise for the citizens of Arkham City. Bruce Wayne will be coming into Arkham City." The speakers buzzed as they shut off. Storm was confused. What did Wayne do to get put in this dump?

"Edward can I go and watch please." Storm begged. The Riddler looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"You just had stitches put in and you won't get through another fight without tearing them." He said almost with fear in his tone of voice.

"I'll stay out the way I promise you, I don't want a repeat of last time either." Storm begged even harder.

"Fine. Go. But stay out the way of all inmates." He sighed. Storm jumped up with glee.

* * *

><p>Storm sat on the roof of a building overlooking the court yard, which was filled with convicts screaming and shouting. The gates opened to reveal three figured two were dressed in blue jumpsuits with their hands free and one in a black suit with his hands cuffed together. Bruce Wayne. Several thugs jumped over the fence and attacked the men. The two in the jumpsuits were taken down immediately but Bruce was fighting them. Storm stood up to get a better look at the fight. Bruce Wayne had taken down all the thugs and was helping one of the other men up when another jumped down off the fence brandishing a metal pole. The thug swung the pole at Bruce hitting him in the back of the knees then in the head. Storm wanted to go down and help but what Riddler said earlier still echoed though her mind. She left just as penguin kicked Bruce in the head.<p>

The rooftops and streets were deserted around the Iceberg lounge but there was a large amount of activity round Solomon Wayne court house that had become Two-face's base. A helicopter hovered in front of the court house for several minutes before flying off. Storm watched for a while waiting for the street below to clear then she saw the Batman. She jumped. What was the bat doing in Arkham City? She could not think about that now she had to get back.

She darted down steps making sure nobody followed her. The moment she stepped through the door Storm ran to The Riddler.

"Batman's in Arkham city!" Storm exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry I haven't updated in a while I found it hard to think of what was going to happen in this chapter. I wont be able to post new chapters because I go back to school soon and I start my mock exams this month so I will try to update it at least once a week if I can.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not posting in ages I am struggling with inspiration for the story and trying to base it around the Arkham City video game but from the Riddler's point of view. Thank you for reading up to this point. **

"Batman's in Arkham City" Storm exclaimed to The Riddler who was hunched over the computer again. "Edward! Are you even listening?"

He muttered something she couldn't make out.

"Edward Nigma listen to me!" Storm yelled so loud it startled The Riddler.

"What?" He growled with displeasure.

"The Bat is in Arkham City! I have said that three times" She hissed in anger. The Riddler nodded with smile on his face then he went back to the computer. Storm was confused why did The Riddler smile? Batman was the reason he was in Arkham City, it must be something to do with his Riddle trophies.

"Alright Edward what are you planning? I have kept my mouth shut and gone out into Arkham City to place those question marks without asking why. But why are you happy that the Bat is in Arkham City?" She continued pulling The Riddler away from the computer. He looked at her through his pink tinted rectangle glasses almost with anger. Storm almost slapped him but held on to her non-violent self just long enough to get over the urge. The Riddler turned around walking past the computer and over to the screens that hung on the wall; he flicked the switch on each of the screens and what came onto the screens was shocking. The Riddler called them challenges, Storm called them torture chambers.

-?-

"What are they for? Edward!" Storm yelled at The Riddler clenching her hands in anger. She looked down at her hands in horror opening her grasp immediately. Calm down Storm thought not wanting to attack the only person she trusts. "Sorry Edward, I just wanted to know what they are for."

"Storm. They are tests for the Bat. I need you to do me another favour. I need you to do a stake out by the church. When the batman enters the church radio me and I will give you your next instructions."

Storm nodded it was the least she could do after yelling at him. The Riddler handed her what looked to be an old police radio.

"It has an encryption card in so only will be listening in" he said turning to look at the computer again. Storm sighed. She was doing all the running around but it was worth it to stay safe in Arkham City.

-?-

The night air was as cold as ice. Thugs huddled around bin fires or patrolling small areas. Storm hid in the shadows as she made her way to the rooftops opposite the church. Five minutes had passed by the cold air was biting Storm's face and hands but her wait was over the Batman walked into the church through the main door. She fumbled for the radio on the cold concreate rooftop.

"Edward he has entered the church. What do you want me to do? Over." Storm whispered into the microphone rapidly.

"Stay where you are I am on my way to meet you there. Whatever you do don't move or else. Riddler out." Riddler said over the radio. Storm had the urge to throw the radio into the street but stopped herself. What would The Riddler say is she had destroyed their only mean of communication? The night air numbed Storm's fingers, wishing she had gloves she tucked her hands into her sleeves.

-?-

A huge explosion lit up the night sky; the origin point seemed to be the church steeple. A dark figure glided through the air away from the fire. Batman. Storm stood up watching the scene awestruck. She resorted back to her hunched position when she heard the voices of Two-face's thugs calling to each other and running to the scene.

-?-

"Glorious is it not?" The Riddler whispered into Storm's ear. She jumped at the feeling of his warm breath against her ice cold skin. A smile adorned her face that was lit up by the blazing church.

"Edward. Don't do that and any way I thought you preferred non-violent crimes. Was this you?" Storm giggled.

"No this is too crude for me I prefer testing the victim's mind before killing them by asking them a riddle. I have one for you. Riddle me this…

I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?"

"The human brain. I am learning Edward." Storm said with a genuine smile. "So what is the plan?"

-?-

"We are going to capture the doctors and trap them in our puzzles for the Batman to rescue." He replied a glint of pleasure flicked into his eyes. "We just have to wait for the thugs to leave."

"Speak for yourself." Storm laughed hooking her Riddler staff onto an old telephone line that was connected to a lower building before jumping off the roof. Her hair flew behind her as she slid down the line.

-?-

Storm's feet hit the wall of the building followed by a painful jerk through her body. She let the staff go with right hand. Reaching up she grabbed the wire rapping her fingers around it tightly. Her arm objected to the immense strain she was putting on the stiches and the torn flesh. Preventing herself from crying out Storm transferred her weight from the Riddler staff to her right arm. She unhooked the staff from the wire and let go with her right hand. Free falling was the closest she would get to freedom and Storm enjoyed every millisecond of it.

-?-

Storm hit the floor with a loud thud; the Impact knocked the wind out of her. Gasping for breath she stood up using her staff for support.

"I was so stupid for just acting on instinct." Storm muttered to herself regaining the ability to breathe. Her heels echoed through the street announcing her arrival destroying any chance of a surprise attack, not that she was intending to surprise the thugs anyway.

"Hello Gentlemen, I wonder if you could help me with my mystery…

Who is violent yet calm, vicious yet kind and sends you running to your mothers crying like babies?" Storm wondered hitting the butt of the staff on the floor. The thugs were startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh come one wake up. If I was the Bat would you still be standing there? So I will repeat myself. I wonder if you can help me with my mystery…

Who is violent yet calm, vicious yet kind and sends you running to your mothers crying like babies?" Storm repeated impatiently. The thugs looked at each other, their hideous masks hid their emotions on their faces but Storm could tell they were confused. Her patience had worn thin.

"I guess your inferior brains aren't developed enough to figure out the answer is… Me."

**Like I said at the beginning sorry for not updating I had so many mock exams and ISAs last month. Please forgive me. I won't be able to update every week but will try to update every month.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess your inferior brains aren't developed enough to figure out the answer is… Me."

The thugs looked at her in disbelief before bursting out in laughter. Storm interlinked her fingers and rested them on top of the staff just like The Riddler did occasionally did.

"You're just a kid. How can you defeat us?" the tallest thug asked still laughing.

"Like this." Storm said coldly releasing her stored anger. She threw the staff into the air and grabbed its base. Storm swung the staff hitting the closest thug in the temple knocking him out cold. The taller thug stopped laughing and pulled out a hand gun. By the time he looked back up Storm had already pulled out her knife.

"You just brought a knife to a gun fight kid."

Storm smiled ignoring the thug's comment. She lunged forward with the knife ahead of her taking the thug off guard. The knife sank deep into his chest rupturing his lung. He coughed blood spattering the cobbled floor. Storm removed the knife that was stained with blood. The thug fell to the floor.

"I'm guessing you have about a minute to live any last words?" Storm asked

"Brat, I have nothing to say to you…" the thug gasped with his last breath. He let out a whizzy breath before lying still.

-?-

Storm was picking up the deceased thugs gun when The Riddler tapped her shoulder. She whipped the hand that was holding the gun and pointed it at him.

"Easy kid it's only me." The Riddler exclaimed stepping back away from Storm.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that. I could have killed you." Storm replied almost with laughter. Smiling she lowered the gun then tucked the barrel down between her leggings and skirt. Storm let her arm fall back by her side. The Riddler's gaze when from Storm's face to her upper arm which was soaked with blood.

"You've torn your stitches again. You're pain in the neck we are going to have to re-stitch it again." He sighed.

"I'll go in there and get it stitched back up." Storm replied moving towards the church door. The Riddler grabbed her left arm.

"Storm, we need a plan. I need those doctors and you need medical attention."

"Edward I have one. The moment my stitches have been done I'll pull out the gun and take them hostage. If you wait outside until you hear two gun shots. I'll be fine." Storm explained thrusting the staff into his free hand and pulling her arm out from The Riddler's grip then continued walking towards the church doors.

"Be careful Storm."

-?-

Standing just inside the door Storm pulled out her knife and made the gash in her arm deeper. Blood ran down her arm and dripped off her hand. She opened the inner door and stumbled in to the church.

"Help me please." Storm begged tears running down her face. The doctors were startled by her sudden appearance. "Please help."

Storm tripped over a raised stone slab causing her to fall. The doctors ran to Storm's aid.

"Get her on the gurney. Quickly." A young female doctor yelled, "She has lost a lot of blood."

Storm was lifted from under her arms on to the gurney. The doctors fumbled around the trays. Storm winced as a young male doctor cleaned up the cut on Storm's right arm.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that." He said with a smile. A young female doctor handed him a needle. "This is going to hurt."

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Storm replied gritting her teeth. The needle cleanly cut through Storm's flesh; each time the needle stabbed through her skin she flinched but she was determined not to cry or scream.

-?-

The doctor was just finished wrapping a bandage around her around her arm when she sat up.

"Thanks." Storm squealed with a smile. Storm walked several metres before turning around.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." Storm yelled pulling out the hand gun and firing it twice. "We are taking you all hostage."

"We?" the young male doctor, who had stitched Storm's arm, asked. Storm smirked as the church door opened revealing The Riddler.

"Well done Mystery." He said handing her staff back.

"Thank you Riddler." She replied resting the staff, which she had just been handed, on her shoulder. The church was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Please follow Mystery outside or I will kill you all." The Riddler suggested gesturing to Storm.

-?-

The Doctors followed Storm out in to the cold winter air. The steady breeze brushed their faces clear of hair. The doctors rubbed their hands trying to get any warmth out of them.

"Get moving. Hurry up." Storm yelled brandishing the gun at the freezing doctors, "come on move it we don't have all night"

Their uniforms fluttered in the air as they walked through the streets of Arkham City.

-?-

Storm had just finished restraining and blind folding the doctors when The Riddler finally came out of the church.

"What were you doing in there? It's taken you like half an hour. And for some reason Stranger keeps announcing something about protocol ten whatever that is." Storm

"Just leaving a message for the Batman. Mystery don't fret." He replied guiding her away from the prisoners, "get back to the hideout I will deal with them."

Storm didn't question The Riddler and made her way straight to the hideout dodging confrontation with any thugs.

-?-

Storm was almost at the Iceberg lounge when somebody grabbed her arm and dragged her into an ally. Her attacker clamped their hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming even though it was unlikely she would be helped in Arkham City.

"Storm, whatever you do don't scream. Flower stop struggling."

Flower? Only one person in the world called her that.

"John! What on earth are you doing in Arkham City?"

"Thanks, babe, nice to see you too. I broke three people's arms and beat Jack unconscious to get in here. To see you." John sighed.

Storm pulled John closer in to a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck barely holding onto the cold metal staff. John broke the kiss pushing her back against the wall his hands on her shoulders.

"I saw the news feed your with the Riddler aren't you?" John demanded. Storm stayed silent almost ashamed. "Storm tell me."

"He was the only one in the Madhouse who I could trust and who I can relate to. He is my protection in here. I was thrown against a metal fence when we first entered Arkham City and he nearly killed the TIGER guard who attacked me." Storm sighed looking to the floor. "Come back with me but you won't know where the hideout is. For our safety."

"Okay only to make sure your safe." John replied. Storm cut a strip of fabric off John's prison uniform and covered his eyes knotting it tightly at the back.

"Sorry about this." Storm whispered in to John's ear before hitting him around the head with the staff disorientating him.


End file.
